Bat-Family Boys
by YueRaven224
Summary: Just some cute one-shots between Dick,Jason,Tim, and Dami. Please R&R!
1. greetings part 1

**Ok. I didn't really the first chappie I put up so I'm replacing it with this one. Just pretend that the other one didn't exist. Like it never happened. IT NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EXISTED! Ok here's the new chappie! Hope you all enjoy. Oh and P.S. this is before rocket and zattanna joined the team.~Yue**

_Who would have thought a normal day would have turned out like this? It all started with the video call….._The team had no missions for the day so they were all at the cave board out of their minds. Well almost all of them. Robin was not at the cave today.

Artemis: Hey, Where's Rob?

Wally: He told me he had to do something at home. He called me earlier and by the sounds of it he's not exactly enjoying it.

M'ggan: I wonder what he's doing….. Hey maybe we should call him or something.

Wally: Yeah, we could like video chat him…just one moment.

Wally left the room in a flash(yes, pun intended) and came back with a computer. He set it down on the coffee table and the team gathered around him as he called up Robin. After a minuet or two, Robin popped up on the screen.

Robin: hey guys

Wally: hey Rob, wassup?

Robin: nothing much

M'ggan: hey, why did you have to be at home?

Robin was about to answer when a little boy, no older than 6 popped up on the screen right next to Robin. He took one look at the team and then exploded with questions for Robin.

Jay: who are you talking to? Why is that girl green? Why does that guy have gills? Who are they BuBa?!

Artemis: uhmm.. Robin who is that kid and why did he call you BuBa?

Robin: this is my little brother Jason or Jay for short. Since my uhmm.. 'Dad' is out of town I'm stuck watching him and my other two brothers.

M'ggan: awww….. They are all soo adorable! Hey maybe you should bring them here, we can help you take care of them!

Robin: I'm not too sure about tha- wait, they? You only met Jay and-Their behind me aren't they?

Wally: Yup.

Behind Robin was a little boy, no older than 4, was carrying the most adorable baby the team had ever seen. Then all of a sudden, the baby opened his eyes and started crying. Robin snatched the baby out of the little boys arms and started rocking him in his arms saying things like "shhh…. It's alright ,it's alright" until finally the baby's cries subsided and fell back into a deep slumber.

Robin: Tim! Why did you take Dami out of his crib?!

The boy they presumed as 'Tim' just shrugged his shoulders. Robin let out a long sigh.

Robin: on second thought, we'll be there in about 10 minutes.

And with that said, Robin logged off and the team prepared for the arrival of Robin and his little brothers.

Wally: Well this is going this is interesting.

**Ok. U like? If so REVIEW!**

**Robin- do what she says, trust me u do not want to make her upset, I unfortunally I learned the hard way…**

**Hey how did you get in here?! Uhgggg… anyways REVIEW!**


	2. greetings part 2

**Yue-hey! It's me again with a new chappie! I hope you all enjoy this. Also, please check out my other stories: Lost Forever, The Real Reason Robin Left Batman, and Forgiveness. Oh, and I changed this a little so the team knows Robin is Dick Grayson!**

_Wally: well this is going to be interesting…. _**10 minutes later….**

**ROBIN-B02, GUESTS: JASON TODD-WAYNE, TIMMOTHY DRAKE-WAYNE, DAMIAN AL GHUL WAYNE, **announced the Zeta Tubes as they came to life. Soon Robin and his brothers had materialized. The team raced towards the Zeta Tubes to greet them.

"Hey Dick!" Wally shouted

"Wally!" Dick shouted softly with an annoyed tone in his voice. "Shhh…." He said pointing to the baby in his arms. "I just got Dami to sleep. You'll just wake him up again with all your yelling!"

"Sorry" replied Wally in a hush tone.

"He's so cute!" Said M'gann. "How old is he?" she asked.

"He's 9 months." Replied Dick.

"So this is your team BuBa?" asked Jason.

"Hey, why do they call you BuBa?" questioned Artemis.

"At first they couldn't say 'brother' so they started calling me BuBa and the nickname just stuck." Answered Dick.

Just then, Dami started to stir awake and his baby blue( I dunno what color his eyes are, same with jay and Timmy so I'm giving them all blue eyes like their brother) eyes and looked at his surroundings until his eyes stopped at his big 'BuBa' and he started making those cute baby noises at him. That's when Dick did something totally unexpected. He stared to coo and tickle the baby. Artemis and M'gann thought it was adorable and started to coo at the baby along with Dick. The rest of the boys just stood there not knowing what to do until Conner spoke up.

"Uhh…. Where are Jason and Tim?" he questioned. That got Dick's quickly as he handed Dami to M'ggan and searched franticly around the room calling his brothers names.

**Yue- sooo… what do you think? You like? If you do...REVIEW!**


	3. greetings part 3

**Ok. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been very busy lately. I am currently writing an actual book. It's going to be a trilogy. So I won't be updating as often. Sorry. Anyways, here we go.**

Finally. After four fires, a broken toe, three new scars and a couple of second degree burns, the boys finally found-scratch that- caught Jay and Timmy. They were now currently passed out on the couch. The girls had also managed to calm Dami down. Right after his big 'BuBa' had left, he had cried non-stop. He only stopped because he was tired and was taking a nap. All the bat-brothers-excluding Dick- were on the couch.

"I can see why you haven't brought them here before." Stated Conner.

"Yeah, sorry about all this. These guys can be a real handful." Said Dick looking at all the mess his brothers had made.

"Yeah, we've noticed." Remarked Wally who was limping because of his broken toe. That had earned an elbow to the gut from Artemis.

"I'd better get going before they cause more trouble" Said Dick as he glanced towards his little brothers. He picked up Dami and gently cradled him in his arms. He gently shook Timmy and Jay awake telling them it was time to go and they sleepily followed him to the zeta tube and went home.

"I told you guys this was going to be interesting." Said Wally. That had once again earned another elbow to the gut from Artemis.

**I know this was really short and stupid but I had to give you guys something. mKay, bYe.**


	4. Nightmares and stormy nights

**Yue-Hey Guys, I'm back with a new chappie! Yay! Oh, and in each chapter, the ages might change and so will age differences. I will go to random times in the bat-boys' lives and sometimes it will only focus on one or two of them like just Damian and Dick which are my favorite bat boys. Also, there will be some things from the Batman comics so this might be considered a cross over with Batman. Just letting you know. mKay, on with the story.**

**Damian- age 6**

**Dick- age 23**

Damian woke with a gasp as he shot out of bed. He was drenched in sweat and was shaking. He tried to slow his breath and calm down._ 'It was only a dream, just a dream'_ he told himself, but that didn't stop fear overtaking his mind. The hash storm outside did not help one bit. Damian jumped at the sound of thunder and quickly hid under his sheets. He felt stupid for feeling scared over something like this but hey, he was only six._ 'A six year old who was raised by Batman and three other Robins and also, for a short time, his mother Talia Al Ghul' _he thought but was snapped out these thoughts by something scratching on his window. That's when he lost it. He shot out of the room and into his older brother Dick's room. He opened the door and went into Dick's bed and under the covers.

Dick awoke to something moving under his covers. He quickly sat up and tore the sheets of the bed to reveal his baby brother. As soon as the sheets were off, Damian latched onto his brother with a death grip and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Damian, what's wrong baby bird?" Dick asked softly as he stroked his brother's hair and rubbed his back, trying to soothe him.

"I-I had a b-bad dream and I-I h-heard s-something trying t-to get m-me from the w-window." Damian cried and held on tighter to his brother.

"Well, let's go see what it was" Dick said while picking up his brother and walking out of his room.

"NO! It's a monster that's going to eat me!" Damian sobbed into his brother's shirt.

"Calm down Damian." Said Dick "There's no such thing as monsters, where would you get an idea like that?"

"J-Jason said that m-monsters eat little b-boys in their sleep if t-they annoyed their big b-brothers." Damian whispered, his sobs now growing a little louder with each sound of thunder that rang through the manor. Dick let out an annoyed sigh. Of course Jason would tell him something like that. He shook his head and told Damian

"Jason was lying so he could scare you. Monsters aren't real, and even if they were, I wouldn't let them get anywhere near you. I bet even Monsters are afraid of Batman." Dick told his brother.

"Really?" Asked Damian

"Really." Stated Dick.

"Then what was at my window?" Damian questioned when they were in his room. Dick simply just pulled back the curtains and revealed that it was only tree branches. Damian let out a sigh of relief and relaxed but quickly tensed up again as another roll of thunder was heard. Dick looked at his baby brother and offered him to spend the night in his bed and Damian quickly agreed. As they climbed into Dick's bed, Dick said

"You know, I used to be scared of thunder storms too. I always went to Bruce whenever a storm came. Even when I was thirteen, I would stay with him, not because I was scared but out of habit." Then they drifted off into sleep.

**7 years later**

**Damian-13**

**Dick- 30**

A knock on the door brought Dick's attention out of his paperwork.

"Come in." He said. The door opened to reveal his baby brother, who over the years now became more of a son. Damian even called him Dad. Dick smiled. He knew what that look on Damian's face meant.

"It storming isn't it?" Dick asked and Damian just nodded his head and sat on the couch in the study. Dick got out of his chair and sat next to Damian while pulling the small teen onto his lap. The paperwork could wait. He stroked his son's hair as he felt Damian relax and saw that he was tired. He pulled a blanket over the both of them and said

"I love you Damian."

"I love you too Dad." Replied Damian as he fell into unconsciousness. Dick's smile grew wider as he remember Bruce and him doing the same thing all those years ago.

**Yue- there you go. I know Damian is way OOC but in my world, I believe that if Damian lived with Batman and his loving brothers from the beginning, he would have turned out different. Oh, and also, one of my good friends, Josh Benavidez, has published his own book! I think all of you should read it. It's really cool and fascinating. He is a really good author that deserves support. Also, it's a series. The second book should be out soon. His first book is called Dinexian Raptosaurians, you can find it on bookstore. Kid (Remove spaces).**

**mKay bYe!**


End file.
